New dawn
by Black And White Kirara
Summary: Inukai feels his parents find him to young and irresponsible for him to take care of himself. What lengths will he go to prove them otherwise? To make them proud? Set after Ato Nasai!


**Okay, here is the oneshot **_**kind of **_**third installment of Oyasumi Nasai and Ato Nasai. I won't write ANOTHER full length sequel because I just want to move on from it, that's all. I have plans for other stories so I don't want to spend too much time on this one. **

**But anyway, please read and enjoy!! **

**(AND REVIEW!!)**

**InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. TT**

**New dawn**

Inukai stepped out of his parents dimly lit hut. He was 10 years old and growing taller every day. The young dog half demon wore a deep red haori and hakama like his father did, the vast sleeves tossing side to side as he walked. His golden eyes were also inherited from his father, as were his dog ears. A distinctive difference between him and his father was his hair colour. It was a black as night, like his mother's.

Inukai shouldn't have been out at this time. It was late and everyone in the village was sleeping soundly. He felt restless though, and no matter how hard he tried, his body just wouldn't sucumb to slumber. It frustrated him to no end.

Inukai decided that while his parents were asleep, he could take a little...stroll...

Maybe he could go for a late night hunt! Make his father proud...His father had been taking him out hunting with his for the past month, but Inukai had been finding it ever so hard to keep up with his dad's speed, strength and utmost experience. Inukai either scared away prey or just wasn't quick enough. His father had faith in him though, and continued to reassure him the young pup would get it some day. Inukai didn't like that answer though. He wanted to help out his parents in some way! It was always, ' you're to young Inukai ', or something like that.

Inukai knew he wasn't that great at hunting, but he wanted so desperately to be, just like his father. Maybe if he just caught something small and easy...like a rabbit?...No, rabbits were to fast for him...then maybe just a bird...or something at least!

Whatever he did catch, or at least try to, he only hoped it would make his parents proud, and show them he was old enough to do more around the village. His cousin Akiko was a demon slayer at 11 for crying out loud! Everyone believed _she _could handle herself, and at the time she had only been one year older than him! Now she was a full grown adult, assisting her parents and and taking her share in slaying any wondering demons that ventured into the village without good intentions. As for his other cousin Kichiro, he was training to become a Monk like his own father! He was only 3 years older than Inukai, but he was still being allowed to take on bigger responsibilities than Inukai could ever _dream _of doing...

Why didn't his parents think he could do anything? Did they not trust him? Did they think he was to irresponsible? The young pup just couldn't figure it out...

He would make them see! He would make them all see! He could be responsible and of help to everyone too!

Inukai sped off into the direction of the forest named after his father.

Back inside the hut, Kagome tossed slightly in her sleep. In her dreams, she felt something was amiss. Something that had been with her earlier was now gone...

Kagome awoke with a start. She looked around the room frantically, glancing at her sleeping InuYasha next to her. She didn't want to disturb him, he rarely slept so peacfully. The miko eased herself out of the futon and stepped into the next room.

" Inukai? " Kagome whispered. No reply.

_" I guess he's just sleeping, like he should be. InuYasha really wore him out today with that hunt..."_

Kagome stepped over to her son's futon, pulling back with surprise when she found it empty.

_" Inukai! " _

Inukai was chasing a lone rabbit. He knew the rabbit was probably too fast for him, but he wanted to at least try. He _would _make his parents proud. He _would _prove his usefullness...

Inukai lunged forward at the rabbit, claws at the ready, dog ears twitching for any sign of sudden change in movement from his prey, as his father had taught him. He nearly had it...

But Inukai just hit the ground with a thud. The rabbit had suddenly taken off in a totally different direction, with a great gather of speed for a rabbit. Something must have spooked it...

Inukai suddenly felt an unfamiliar aura. It was laced with fatigue and frustration, and it was moving closer in Inukai's direction...

_" A demon! "_

Inukai felt fear grip his heart. Demons _this _big never came within a hundred yards of the village. InuYasha, his father, and the village protector saw to that, as did Kagome, the village miko. His parents worked as a team, with Kagome taking a few hours every day to patrol the village, while InuYasha stuck by her side very step of the way, ensuring her safety and helping her to get rid of any troublesome demons. During those times Inukai had to stay woth his aunt Sango and uncle Miroku. Again, his parents didn't seem to think he was responsible enough to help them with their duties. He was half demon like his father! He could take care of himself!

He wasn't really all to confident at the moment though. The demon came closer...

Inukai yelped as the great demon came out and at him past the trees. It was bear demon, and a large one at that. Its claws were enormous, its eyes so red...

Inukai tired to run for it, but he ended up tripping over the base roots of a tree trunk. He wouldn't be able to get away now, the bear demon was a mere few feet from him, its speed gathering every second. It was starved and hungry, it wouldn't take pity on such a small pup as Inukai...

" INUKAI!! "

Inukai heard the sharp backwind of the arrow as Kagome shot true at the demon with her sacred arrow. It hit its mark, and the bear demon screeched in pain. Kagome had vastly improved with her archery over the years.

The bear demon tried to get up, but the arrow had greatly weakened it. It slumped on the ground, its breathing ragged. Kagome knew it had only been looking for food, but it had chosen _her _son as his prey...

Kagome _wouldn't _allow that.

" Mo...mother? " Kagome heard the frightened whisper of her son as she turned to face him. She was by his side in a flash, pulling him into a warm embrace, stroking his black hair and lightly rubbing one of his ears for comfort. Inukai wrapped his small arms tightly around his mother's waist, burying his face into her white kimono.

" Inukai! What were you thinking wondering out here in the forest at night?! You could have been _killed! "_

" I...I'm so sorry mother...I...I really messed up..." Inukai sobbed into her kimono.

" It's okay sweetheart, I'm sorry I yelled, I was just so worrried for you...but you're safe, and that's all that matters now..."

Inukai nodded into her chest. He did feel safe now. His mother always had that same calming effect on him...

" Come on Inukai, your father will be getting worroed about you, he's been searching the fields..."

Inukai nodded once more, but gripped his mother's kimono even tighter. Now he'd have to face his _father..._

That half demon was always in a state when he was worried.

" NOT SO FAST!! "

Kagome and Inukai whirled round to see the bear demon standing once more. How had that been possible? Kagome's sacred arrow should have purified him!

" MY WILL OUT DOES MY STRENGTH! YOUR ARROW MAY HAVE WEAKENED ME, BUT MY WILL TO FIGHT WILL NOT ALLOW ME TO DIE BY THE LIKES OF YOU!! " The demon snarled.

Kagome pushed her son behind her back protectively, drawing her bow and arrow once more. The bear demon was certainly weakened by her previous arrow, he moved much slower, but the arrow had only angered the demon further. It would fight until it was killed. Kagome couldn't let it near her son...

" Inukai I want you to run for it okay! Go back to the village and get help! "

Inukai stood, unsure of what to do. He was terrified for their lives, but he couldn't just run and leave his mother out here on her own.

" Inukai go now! I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! Just concerntrate on getting safely back to the village! Go now! "

His mother ordered him to leave, but Inukai just couldn't leave her to fight the fierce demon on her own. Maybe he _could _help her somehow...maybe he _could _proove himself now--

" Argggh! " His mother suddenly screamed as the bear demon grabbed her with its paw and hauled her off the ground. It wrapped its long claws around her waist, keeping her arms pinned to her sides. It squeezed Kagome tightly, trying to cut off her air supply. She gasped in pain.

" Mother! " Inukai yelled.

" Inu...Inukai..r-run! " His mother gasped out to him.

The demon growled at Kagome fiercly.

" YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME MIKO!! "

One more scream of pain from Kagome and Inukai couldn't take it. He lunged forward, teeth and claws at the ready, and bit deep into the bear's leg, his claws managing to draw blood. He wouldn't let this demon hurt his mother! The bear howled in pain, releasing one of his clawed paws from around Kagome and trying to smack Inukai off. Inukai clung onto its leg tightly though, refusing to let go until the demon let go of Kagome...

" KAGOME! INUKAI! "

Inukai's heart thudded in relief as he recognised the yell of his father. In that second he was distracted, the bear demon managed to tear the pup from its leg, throwing the pup high into the air. Kagome opened one eye while the other was shut in her pain, gasping out her son's name as he fell to the ground...

He never hit the ground though, as InuYasha leapt forward and caught his son before any harm could be done. He placed Inukai behind a tree for safety after checking the pup had no serious injuries, before turning back round to face the demon.

" You have _seriously __**pissed**_ me off..." InuYasha growled under his breath, both relief for his son and worry for his mate filling him. Inukai was safe for the moment, but Kagome...

She was struggling to breathe...InuYasha couldn't stand the pain he saw in her eyes...

InuYasha roared and lunged forward, Tetsusaiga at the ready.

" YOU'D BETTER LET GO OF KAGOME YOU BASTARD!! TETSUSAIGA!! " InuYasha swung his sword forward. He couldn't use the Wind Scar, he might hit Kagome.

Inukai's heart continued to thud painfully in his chest every time his father took a hit. The half demon was stubborn though, always getting up after having fallen and further attacking the demon. He managed to swipe it round its face with his great fang, but the bear whirled round and knocked the Tetsusaiga from InuYasha's grasp. InuYasha could only use his claws now. He wouldn't give up though, not while Kagome was in danger. Seeing her in further more pain made his eyes glow red for a second...

_" What's happening?! "_ Inukai thought as he saw the red glint that had appeared in his father's usually golden eyes. He also managed to make out the look of worry his mother held for InuYasha when she saw the flicker too...

InuYasha charged. " IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!! "

The bear, with a little more effort than before, swiped InuYasha away. The half demon lay slumped on his knees, his bangs covering his forehead. " Ka...Kagome..." InuYasah rasped out.

Inukai and Kagome watched in horror as InuYasha's claws began to lengthen, his teeth growing and his white hair flying madly around him.

The bear demon came at InuYasha again, Kagome still in his grasp. InuYasha was vulnerable now, stuck in the middle of his transformation into a...

Like a flash of lightening, litttle Inukai jumped infront of his father. He lunged forward at the bear demon again, swiping at its eyes with a mighty bow. InuYasha immediately came out of his dangerous state when his son jumped in the way, and his golden eyes widened with both worry and awe as Inukai delivered an iron reaver sould stealer attack to the bear's eyes.

The demon bear howled in absolute agony, finally dropping Kagome. InuYasha caught her before she hit the ground, covering her with his arms as the demon's blood was splattered across the small clearing. Inukai was thrown off of the bear once more, as both Kagome and InuYasha's hearts tightened in worry for their son. As the bear tried to recover from the sudden attack, Kagome took the opportunity to fire another arrow at it, while InuYasha picked up Tetsusaiga and fired the Wind Scar. The bear gave one last mightly howl of pain before disintegrating before their eyes.

Now that the demon was taken care of, Kagome and InuYasha ran to their son, who lay sprawled out infront of a nearby tree. Kagome brought her son's body into her lap as she tried to awaken him from his state. He slowly opened his golden eyes, and both parents let out a sigh of deep relief as he looked up at them.

" Inukai! " Kagome brought her son tightly to her chest, " Why did you do something so reckless?! We thought we'd lost you there! "

" I'm sorry mother..." Inukai replied quietly.

" Inukai..."

Inukai's ears flattened on his head as he heard his father's voice calling to him. He slowly turned round to meet the intent gaze of InuYasha.

" Stupid pup...your too stubborn you know that? Never know when to call it quits and get to safety..."

Inukai winced and bowed his head in shame.

" But...you saved all our asses in the end pup..." Inukai lifted his head at his father's change of tone.

" You _were _reckless, and I'll be damned if I ever let you do something like that again...," Inukai looked into his father's eyes.

" ...But I'm very proud of you Inukai..."

Inukai's eyes lit up in happiness. He jumped out of Kagome's lap and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. His father was proud of him...

Inukai couldn't express his grattitude.

InuYasha ruffled his son's hair, giving his pup a semi-hug in return.

Kagome smiled at her two boys. She had been truely terrified for them both back there, but she was too over come with her relief to be angry anymore.

" Come on you two, we should get back to the village, the others will be getting worried..."

Kagome extended her hand to them. Inukai jumped onto his father's shoulders and InuYasha took Kagome's hand, squeezing it affectionately. Kagome leaned in to InuYasha's ear.

" Idiot...and don't _you _worry me like that again _either..._" Kagome said, kissing his cheek.

" Look who's talking _wench..._" InuYasha smirked back, letting go of her hand and wrapping an arm around he waist, pulling her to him as they walked back to the village.

Inukai made a coughing sound, spitting out his tongue in his apparent disgust.

_" Yuck..." _

**Okay, what did ya think?? Let me know!!**

**Special mention:**

**Moonlightshadow123 **

**Thanks for your support!**


End file.
